se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Estados Unidos-México/México
Presidentes mexicanos con presidentes estadounidenses Andrés Manuel López Obrador= Andrés Manuel López Obrador Andrés Manuel López Obrador - Bill Clinton.jpg| El expresidente de Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton y Andrés Manuel López Obrador en 1997. (Benjamin Flores / Procesofoto) |-| Enrique Peña Nieto= Enrique Peña Nieto Enrique Peña Nieto - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Fotografía cedida por Presidencia de México del mandatario, Enrique Peña Nieto, saludando al exmandatario estadounidense Jimmy Carter. EFE Bill Clinton - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| El Presidente Enrique Peña Nieto y Bill Clinton (Milenio) Barack Obama - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| El Presidente de Estados Unidos, Barack Obama, estrecha la mano de su homólogo de México, Enrique Peña Nieto, en una rueda de prensa conjunta. Foto: EFE/Archivo Donald Trump - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| México y EU han acordado mantener TLCAN: Presidencia. Foto propiedad de: Archivo / Notimex |-| Felipe Calderón= Felipe Calderón Bill Clinton - Felipe Calderón.jpg| El presidente de México, Felipe Calderón y el ex presidente de EU, Bill Clinton (Milenio) Felipe Calderón - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush exchanges handshakes with Mexico's President Felipe Calderon Monday, Aug. 20, 2007, as they met for a bilateral discussion during the North American Leaders' Summit in Montebello, Canada. White House photo by Eric Draper Barack Obama - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Felipe Calderón y Barack Obama. | Reuters |-| Vicente Fox= Vicente Fox Jimmy Carter - Vicente Fox.jpg| El expersidente norteamericano, Jimmy Carter, se reunió esta noche en privado con Vicente Fox como parte las actividades de observador extranjero que realizará duranete el proceso electoral. FOTO: Inti Vargas/CUARTOSCURO.COM George H. W. Bush - Vicente Fox.jpg| De izq. a der.: El ex presidente de México, Vicente Fox, Federico Sada y el ex presidente norteamericano George Bush (padre) durante la clausura del IX Congreso del Comercio Exterior Mexicano (COMCE) en 2001 FOTO: Gustavo Benitez Bill Clinton - Vicente Fox.jpg| Former American president Bill Clinton, right, greets former Mexican president Vicente Fox as former president of Argentina Fernando de la Rua, centre and former Singapore prime minister Chok Tong Goh, left, look on at the opening ceremony of the 29th annual plenary meeting of the Inter Action Council Sunday, May 29, 2011 at the legislature in Quebec City. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Clement Allard George W. Bush - Vicente Fox.jpg| Mexican President Vicente Fox, left, waves as he is welcomed by US President George W. Bush at Baylor University in Waco, Texas, March 23, 2005. REUTERS JIR |-| Ernesto Zedillo= Ernesto Zedillo Ernesto Zedillo - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Presidente Pastrana con el presidente de México, Ernesto Zedillo y el expresidente de Estados Unidos, Jimmy Carter, como testigos de la entrega del Canal de Panamá por parte de Estados Unidos. APA Bill Clinton - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| 1997 ERNESTO ZEDILLO-WILLIAM J. CLINTON Reunión del 5 al 7 de mayo en México, D.F. Firman acuerdo para cooperar en lucha antinarco y otros sobre medio ambiente, comercio y vigilancia de la frontera. EU se comprometió a detener el flujo de armas. FOTO: Archivo El Universal Ernesto Zedillo - George W. Bush.jpg| Ex presidente. Ernesto Zedillo (der) ha sido demandado por presuntos crímenes contra la humanidad. En esta foto, junto al ex presidente estadounidense George W. Bush. AP |-| Carlos Salinas= Carlos Salinas Carlos Salinas - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Former Mexican President Carlos Salinas de Gortari, left, former U.S. President George H.W. Bush, center, and former Canadian Prime Minister Brian Mulroney, right, gather for a conference on NAFTA at the Woodrow Wilson International Center for Scholars in Washington in December 2002. (J. Scott Applewhite/Associated Press) Bill Clinton - Carlos Salinas.jpg| Photograph of Ann Richards and President Bill Clinton presenting a Mexican flag to President Carlos Salinas de Gortari. |-| Miguel de la Madrid= Miguel de la Madrid Miguel de la Madrid - Ronald Reagan.jpg| 1986: Reunión De la Madrid-Reagan. DIVULGACIÓN DE LAS HISTORIAS REGIONALES DE BAJA CALIFORNIA Fuentes Categoría:Estados Unidos-México